With the improvement of the level of people's life, many people suffer from hyperlipidemia, hypertension and hyperglycemia symptoms, which are commonly known as “Triple H” and have a trend of increasingly attacking younger peoples. WHO (World Health Organization) ever clearly pointed out that a first defense line for preventing and treating cardiovascular diseases is to decrease “Triple H” and control “Triple H”. Among people who suffer from “Triple H”, except seriously ill people who need to be treated under the cooperation of drugs, the health of most people may be conditioned by means such as dietary therapy such that side effects of drugs can be avoided.
Dietary fibers are a kind of carbohydrates which cannot be digested by human bodies, including two major types, i.e., non-water-soluble fibers and water-soluble fibers. In the “Twelfth Five-Year Plan” of China, it is advocated to develop application of dietary fibers, so as to restrain potential hazards caused to people. Daily intakes of dietary fibers which are recommended by relevant international organizations are as follows: a standard recommended by American Cancer Society is 30-40 g/person/day, a standard recommended by European Scientific Committee on Food is 30 g/person/day, and a standard recommended by Chinese Nutrition Society is 25-35 g/person/day.
Resistant dextrin is a kind of low-calorie glucan. As compared with other dietary fiber products, resistant dextrin in low-molecule water-soluble dietary fibers prepared by using natural starch as a raw material has excellent features such as of good acidic and thermal stability, high digestion tolerance, low glycemic index, low insulin index, low calorie and tooth decay prevention.
Chinese patent literature CN104403009A (Application No. 201410671093.0) discloses a method for preparing resistant dextrin, comprising the following steps: performing pyrolytic reaction under a high-temperature condition by using starch after acidic treatment as a raw material and adopting sea sand as a heat transfer medium to obtain a pyrodextrin crude product, and then performing refining treatment to the pyrodextrin crude product to obtain a resistant dextrin product.
Chinese patent literature CN103725732A (Application No. 201310743226.6) discloses a method for preparing resistant dextrin by comprehensively utilizing C-type wheat starch, comprising the following steps: using C-type wheat starch paste as a raw material, regulating pH by using hydrochloric acid and then performing acidification in a closed environment; (2) centrifuging the acidified starch paste and then performing drying; (3) performing high-temperature pyrolysis in a roller heating furnace; (4) cooling to room temperature, adding a proper amount of distilled water and preparing emulsion liquid within a certain concentration range; (5) synchronously performing liquefaction and saccharification by adopting a two-enzymes synergy method; (6) adding activated carbon for discoloration and performing suction filtration to obtain sample liquid; and (7) performing alcohol precipitation and centrifugation to the feed liquid, distilling supernatant, recycling alcohol and performing air flow drying to precipitate to obtain resistant dextrin with a content of 85-90%, wherein the product yield is 80-90%.
The above-mentioned preparation methods still have the disadvantages such as of great product bitterness, deliquescence and poor flowability, cannot be widely applied to food and healthcare products, especially the field of high-grade food and healthcare products.